Little Girl, Fantasy World
by LightningStar3911
Summary: Sam Puckett has a creative writing project. This project changes her in many ways. Follow Sam in her reality and fantasy worlds.
1. Little Girl, Prologue

Little Girl, Welcome to Fantasy World

Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!

Sam Puckett entered the Creative Writing class. High school has been such a drag. It's good to go to something that makes her happy unlike her current life.

She entered the uproarious class. Everyone was talking about Ms. Willis' prompt for the month. You see, every month the teacher will have new prompt that have to be finished by the end of the month. Ms. Willis has the weirdest prompts to emphasis the Creative in creative writing. From detective of the crime scene to flying to Jupiter. You could expect anything from her.

"All right class, settle down. I know you are all excited for the prompt of the month. Now, this prompt will be a little unusual as the others but I think you guys will like this the best."Ms. Willis said. The class got all hyped. Many whispers came to surfaced.

"I want you to make a fantasy world. A story line, containing all of your friend's names and optionally personalities. But a different time, different place. Leading completely different lives. And don't worry it will just be me who will read your fantasy."Ms. Willis said. Everyone in the class sighed. Well except for Sam Puckett. "So anyways you'll have to ..."Ms. Willis' voice started to fade out.

'Huh... This is new. No ladies being viciously murdered in a Ferris wheel. I wonder what I should write. How about Carly being a criminal of a crime scene? Nah... Ms. Willis said same personality. Well, it's optional so-'

RINGGGG!

Sam looked up quite surprised creative writing went by so fast. She usually doesn't zone out in creative stood up and left the empty classroom, counting story line of a story that what might be.

A/N: Hey Guys this is my first multi-chapter story sooo cut me some slack. And I know the beginning is pretty bad. I'm still trying to get use to this. Maybe it'll be better next chapter.


	2. Little Girl,Unusual Action Chapter 2

Little Girl, Fantasy World  
>Chapter 2 (Little Girl, Unusual Action)<p>

Disclaim: I DO NO OWN ICARLY!

Sam waited impatiently for the metro bus to come. If the bus doesn't come in a few minutes, she'll be late for the show. She frantically looked at her watch. She looking around every so often for the bus to come. Its 15 minutes late! Looking around, she saw something surprising, two completely different people sharing a life. Now Sam is the one for romances but this picture triggered a storyline. Well, she'll just have to deal with it later.

LATER…..

"SAM!You're late." Freddie says.  
>"I know diphthong! "Sam said, punching him in the gut.<br>"Show start in 30 seconds" Carly says"C'mon!"She pulled Sam in front of the camera.  
>"5...4...3...2"Freddie counted backwards.<p>

"And this proves that if you take an old lady's shoe, she will be very angry." Carly Shay said concluding the show, holding up a picture of a very injured Gibby.

"Tune in next time on..."Sam said  
>"iCarly!"The girls yelled simultaneously.<br>"And we're clear!" Freddie yelled happily.  
>"WHOOO" The trio yelled.<br>"Good job, guys!" Carly said.  
>"Yeah! We'll everything was going fine until Frederlie here showed his face to the camera" Sam stated<br>"SAM!" Carly scolded her. Sam walked towards the beanbags and toke her backpack nonchalantly.  
>"Where are you going?" Freddie asked, slightly confused.<br>"Going to do a paper. See Ya Brunes!"Sam said simply and entered the elevator, leaving very confused  
>"brunes" behind.<p>

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's short. Kind of tire trying to wrestle pillows from my dad...NIGHTY NIGHT!

P.S The actual story is starting next chapter. I felt like setting a prologue to start of how Sam changes toward things. Yeah, please don't quit this story because of my slowness of actually uploading the story. If that makes sense.


	3. Little Girl,Start Your Story Chapter 3

Little Girl, Fantasy World  
>Chapter 3(Little Girl, Start Your Story)<p>

Disclaim:I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!

**P.S The italics are thoughts**  
>_<p>

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?I BET YOUR DOING ILLEGAL THINGS AREN'T YOU? CAUSE IF YOU ARE THE-"Mrs. Puckett yells at Sam. Ever since that therapy thing, she's been trying to be a mother. She's actually a good one now.

"Chill out Mama. I was at Carly' doing iCarly today. Remember? It's every Friday night." Sam said. Hoping this one time she'll actually know what iCarly is.

"I thought it was every Sunday night?" Mrs. Puckett said.  
><em>'Well close enough.' <em>Sam thought.  
>"Well it's Friday. I'm going upstairs to do my writing project. Later! "Sam said.<br>Mrs. Puckett seemed surprised to see her daughter actually doing schoolwork. She smiled.

Upstairs...

SAM'S POV

_Well that was interesting. People keep giving me weird looks. I got to lay off to make it less obvious I'm in creative writing class or they'll tease me. I mean who ever heard of a bully who's dream is to become a creative writer. Right? Yeah well I feel weird talking to myself like this. Sometimes I wonder why I hide this._

_Anyways, time to get started. I've been looking for this all so here I go_.

LATER...

_Done! I read over my first chapter of my story._

STORY:

Marshall looked over my paper about Freddie Carl. "And not to mention Freddie Carl is the most obnoxious person in the music industry. He does not show any plans in the future. He is constantly making decisions out in the dark and taking stupid risks that he knows is going to fail. Overall, Freddie Carl is an idiot artist" Marshall reading my paper out loud. "What is this Sam? How come Eric let this go to the magazine! It'll not only ruin your reputation but ruin the magazine's!" He obviously was infuriated by my paper.

"Okay first of all Marsh, blame Eric for letting this article come out. Great Editor in Chief by the way." I say sarcastically. To this Marshall rolled his eyes. "And it's not my fault for just expressing my thoughts about the douche. And it's not going to ruin my reputation. Okay?" I said nonchalantly.

"Not ruin reputation? Samantha, you are the most respected and critical journalist ever yet!" Marshall yelled. "Why did you let this sloppy, cynical, and unsophisticated article you've ever written, let loose. I'm disappointed in you, Sam. "Marshall said sternly.

Sam looked down, ashamed. In truth, she knows it was immature of her to do that. But because of her pride she won't admit it. Stupid pride.

Marshall's eyes soften "Look, I just don't get why you wrote the article. There's a program called "Two Perspective, One friendship", Lame name I know. But it a program about a celebrity and a person, someone who works for the magazine, who completely despises each other, lives with them for 8 months. Freddie Carl's manager and the magazine already agreed you two will be house mates." Marshall said in one breath.

"Who's house will we be living in?" Sam asked. Already knowing she doesn't have choice.

"His."

"Will I still be working here during the 8 months? And is he working during the 8 months?"

"Yes. Part time and you still get full pay. Him? Not so sure."

"Do i have to do this?"

"Yes, it's your punishment."

Sam sighed, disappointed. "When do we start the program?"

"Tomorrow. Meet them here in 7 am." Marshall answered. "Look I'm sorry you have to do this but you need to restore your reputation." Marshall gave Sam a petite smile.

"It's fine. "Sam gave him a small smile. "You were just trying to look out for me. You're my best friend since 3rd Grade, Of course you'll take care of me." Sam hugged Marshall tightly. She let go after a few minutes. "I got to go. I'm going to a cookout at Carly's house. You want to come with? C'mon you'll finally get to meet her!" Sam asked. Even though both Marshall and Carly is Sam's friend, they never met each other. Weird Right? "I can't Samwich. I got to work. But I'll stop by your house. Okay?" Marshall Said

"Okay."

AT CARLY'S HOUSE...

"Hey, Carls!"Sam greeted as ran to Carly Shade's house. "Why did you diss my bo-Freddie Carl?" Carly yelled. "Whoa!" Sam said, putting her hands up. "What's your deal? I didn''t even know you like him."

Carly fumbled. "Well…WHY DID YOU WRITE THE ARTICLE!"  
>"Nothing I just..."Sam hesitated<em>. 'Should I tell her?'<em> "Well I...

A/N: HA!CLIFFHANGER!It took me kind of long writing this. I'll upload a chapter probably every Sunday . Starting next that's right SUNDAY. Instead of Friday. Have you guys heard of the single Friday by Rebecca Black? EWW!Anyways hope you like fantasy storyline. Cause if you don't...TOO BAD!

Well Baboo!(virtual wave)

Read and review!


End file.
